narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Release
, |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |clan = Yuki Clan |class = Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu |nature = Wind Release Water Release |type = |range = |seals = |user = Hyōsetsu |derived = |jutsu = Certain-Kill Ice Spears Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Prison Technique Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer Ice Release: One Horned White Whale Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Whirlwind Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique Ice Sword Technique Ice-Breaking Fist }} is the combined nature transformation kekkei genkai of the . It allows the user to freely create and manipulate ice by simultaneously combining wind and water-based chakra. When the user releases their chakra, the surrounding vicinity becomes cold enough to cause snow to fall.Naruto chapter 522, page 7 The ice Haku creates is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. As shown by Haku, as a child, he could also manipulate the form of nearby water.Naruto episode 17 Additionally, any nearby water is an advantage, as the user can simply freeze that water to create ice. Using his special ability, Haku developed the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which allowed him to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. Another known use of this release is through the Korino clan's kekkei genkai. Through this bloodline, they can manipulate their water nature with unnaturally cold temperatures stored in their chakra. This form of ice is strong enough to rival even a diamond in durability. Variations Most users of this kekkei genkai are able to create ice constructs, though variations do exist. *Hyouketsu Otsutsuki's variation of Ice Release allows him to manipulate temperatures around himself and others, being able to decrease temperatures to fatal levels in seconds as well make himself as hard as diamond. Other Media *In , several of the Yukigakure ninja also had the ability to use Ice Release techniques. However, this was not the product of a similar kekkei genkai, as demonstrated by Kakashi's ability to replicate one of these techniques with his Sharingan. Unlike Haku, who could create his own ice, the Yukigakure ninja had to manipulate pre-existing ice. The Yukigakure ninja could also manipulate snow, and most of their techniques were used with the Dog . , in particular, manipulated a special type of snow that was black in colour. Trivia * The Viz manga translation for Ice Release was initially translated as "Haku's Secret Arts of Water". Later on in the series, with the revealing of new kekkei genkai, the Viz manga translation was given as "Ice Style" to maintain uniformity. * In the , the main villain also used a technique using ice. He could crystallise the water vapour around him into ice so transparent that it would be practically invisible to the naked eye. However, this technique was never mentioned to be an Ice Release technique. * In the novelisation of , could use Ice Release through his Kote, which took the form of an absolute zero degree blizzard. References